Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs) are well known. One function that PDAs usually have supported is a scheduler or calendar for allowing a user to record appointments, meetings, and other predefined events. The scheduler typically can be programmed with a reminder which will be generated at a user-selected time prior to each event. Some PDAs have been integrated with a communication device such as a pager or a cell phone, as well.
Many events beyond the control of the user can make it difficult or impossible for the user to stay on schedule. For example, traffic congestion, road construction, or an accident along the user's route can delay the user. An extended prior appointment could overlap with a next appointment. Prior-art PDAs have not been able to deal automatically with situations such as these examples and inform the user about the need to leave earlier, or inform other users about the lapse in schedule adherence. Prior-art PDAs have required users to place a voice phone call or manually send a page to report a lapse in schedule adherence.
Thus, what is needed is a method and apparatus in a wireless communication system for creating a learning function and generating an alert in response to information learned. Preferably, the method and apparatus will act automatically to alert the user when unforeseen circumstances make it desirable for the user to leave sooner for a next scheduled event, and will further act to notify other users when the user is going to be late for an event.